familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brian Rory Buesing (1982-2003)
Brian Rory Buesing (1982-2003) was killed in action in Nasiriyah during the Battle of Nasiriyah in the 2003 invasion of Iraq. Parents * Obituary *Marine Lance Cpl. Brian Rory Buesing, 20, of Cedar Key, Florida. Killed in combat in the vicinity of An Nasiriyah. He was assigned to the 1st Battalion, 2nd Marine Regiment, 2nd Marine Expeditionary Brigade, Camp Lejeune, North Carolina. Died on March 23, 2003. His father and grandfather had served in the Marines, and Buesing couldn't wait to enlist, joining less than a month after graduating from high school. "He never showed any sign of fear," says his stepfather, Roger Steve. Buesing was killed in a firefight with Iraqi soldiers who had feigned surrender. Buesing never was afraid of going to war, said his stepfather, Roger Steve. Buesing's biological father and his grandfather both were marines. *The Associated Press wrote: "Marine Lance Corporal Brian Rory Buesing, 20. I think if he had anything to say, he would be proud of his country," Mr Steve said, holding a large portrait of his stepson in his marine dress uniform. 'They used to call him Tom Cruise with blonde hair and blue eyes,' he said. Buesing, of Cedar Key, Florida, who was based at Camp Lejeune, was killed in combat on March 23. 'We are just completely devastated. He was the love of our lives,' said his grandmother, Sandra Cunch. 'He was full of energy in life, he always had a smile on his face,' remembered Angie Doty, who works in the high school guidance office and whose daughter graduated with Buesing in 2000. 'He was just a nice guy.' " *The Associated Press wrote: Marine Lance Cpl. Brian Rory Buesing. Died March 23, 2003 Serving During Operation Iraqi Freedom, 20, of Cedar Key, Fla.; assigned to 1st Battalion, 2nd Marine Regiment, 2nd Marine Expeditionary Brigade, Camp Lejeune, N.C.; killed in action near Nasiriyah, Iraq. When Brian Buesing graduated from Cedar Key High School in Florida in 2000, there were only 26 kids in the senior class. But even in a larger school, Buesing would have stood out. “He was very outgoing, the center of attention,” said Sarah Campbell, 21, a former classmate. “He always made me laugh.” The flag in front of the school flew at half-staff March 25. Local kids from kindergarten through 12th grade all attend the same school. Buesing’s sister, Ariele, is an eighth-grader. Her classmates were busy making sympathy cards. “It really hits home. We’re so sad for his family, but people here are very proud that he would choose to stand in harm’s way for them,” said Maurice Healy, guidance counselor at the school. “They’re still in shock,” friend Angie Doty said about the family. “It’s just beginning to sink in.” Buesing, 20, was raised by his stepfather, Roger Steve, who repairs boat engines. “He’s worked on my motors and probably half the town’s,” said clammer E.G. Christiansen. “His dad was really proud of Brian.” Buesing liked to crack jokes, even finding humor in Shakespeare’s Hamlet during senior English at Cedar Key High. Handsome and gregarious, he liked everyone to have a good time, pulling all the wallflowers onto the dance floor at a school function. From his sophomore year in high school, he knew he wanted to be a Marine, his guidance counselor said. After graduation, he traveled to the nearest recruiting office, about 45 miles away in Chiefland, Fla., to enlist. “He was an all-American kind of guy. Just the boy next door,” Doty said. External link *Brian Rory Buesing (1982-2003) at Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles